


Clueless

by ruthy4vrsmoaked



Series: One Night Stand With Consequences [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Murder Mystery, One Night Stands, Sassy, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy4vrsmoaked/pseuds/ruthy4vrsmoaked
Summary: “Maybe the sex was not satisfying enough, for the weasel rat. I can imagine the know-it-all following the step-by-step instructions on her dummies book.”A tap on Draco’s shoulder startled him, “If you really want to know, Malfoy, I’m not shy of a good shag against the wall, or a little bit of spanking. But then again, I didn’t ask you for advice.”Solving the mystery of who murdered Neville, Draco and Hermione compete against each other beyond the game.





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneFanfictionForumHalloween2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneFanfictionForumHalloween2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hannah Abbott is trying to recreate the image of the Leaky Cauldron after taking it over, and decides to host a Murder Mystery Weekend for anyone who books a room. Draco ends up in the room next to Hermione.
> 
> \-----  
> Beta'ed by my dear Marlygrl94, a big round of applause!
> 
> This one-shot will be continued in another story...

The invitation read:

 

To celebrate the reopening of The Leaky Cauldron,

You are invited to its opening weekend,

‘Murder At Leaky’s’

Expect a night full of surprises, unwind in a luxury room and enjoy a delicious breakfast after your soundest sleep.

 

Price for one night all included: 25 Galleons.

 

Book your room quickly before it's full, by owl to Hannah née-Abbott Longbottom.

 

Hermione sat the invitation down, with a smile. Her friend Hannah took over the pub a little than six months ago, under the slight push from her husband, Neville. Personally, Hermione wasn't one to spend a night out, and a few of those previous dinners had been so disappointing that she swore never to attend one. Though, to please Neville and Hannah, she had no other choice than book her one-night stay. What's the worst that could happen?

 

-oOo-

 

Blaise made himself comfortable, pouring a tumbler with firewhiskey before sitting down on his favourite settee at Malfoy Manor. “Mate, you’ll thank me for the best night-off ever.”

 

“Not another boring-to-hell blind date with a brainless bint, please. I’ve had my share of those.” Draco followed the moves of his best friend with hawkeyes. The tanned man moved around as if it were his home.

 

"I'm not responsible if you get to shag a bint or not, that's outside my control." Blaise sat straight up, "Abbott is reopening the Leaky and is hosting a Murder Mystery Dinner. I'm fed up seeing you wither inside these walls since you kicked Astoria out of your life, not that I blame you. Soooo, I booked us a room, and we will have fun. With some luck, it's the boy-who-doesn't-die who's murdered." Eyebrows wiggled.

 

“I’m not that lucky. Wait, a room for us both?”

 

“Mate, puh-lease, no! I love you but not that much. Plus, you never know if there’s some witch I would like to take for a test ride, if you get me.” A new wiggle and the blond broke in laughter.

 

“When is this murder-thing going down?”

 

“Next weekend.”

 

“And is the golden trio attending?”

 

“Dunno, honestly, don’t care either. We all get along these days, we’ve learned to play nice with each other, haven’t we?”

 

A finger pointed at the tanned wizard, warningly.

 

“I got the message, Draco. What’s the worse that can happen?”

 

-oOo-

 

A guest after the other arrived per floo into the Leaky. Neville and Hannah didn’t know where to turn first, assigning each wand to a room, creating as it were, the key. “Room nine, Hermione. I’m so glad you came, I’m sure you’ll have so much fun.” Neville’s enthusiasm was adorable.

 

“Nev, love, number nine is already assigned to another guest. It’s number ten, baby.” Hannah shook her head, leave it up to Neville to mess things up.

 

Quickly, the wizard linked Hermione's wand to the other room, "There you go, I'm sorry for the mistake. Enjoy your stay, and I'll see you at dinner." Hermione kissed him on the cheek over the counter and used the stairs in search of room ten. The door of number nine opened unexpectedly, and she startled.

 

“Look who the owl dropped in. Hello, Miss Granger, nice to see you.” The drawl in the voice was undeniable.

 

“Oh, it’s you, Malfoy.” _Great._ “Please don’t forget to raise a muffliato before you go to sleep. Your snoring will ruin my night sleep otherwise.”

 

"I understand, Granger. You're probably jealous of me shagging a woman and my name on her lips in comparison to your poor boring life. Does the Weasley satisfy you enough lately?"

 

“First of all, Malfoy, I’m single. Second, my sex life isn’t your concern, I’m more than satisfied, thank you.”

 

“I’m feeling generous today. You can partake if you wish, Granger, I would hate for you to feel left out.”

 

“Malfoy, wait a second, I found your nose. It was all up in my business again. Have a nice evening with your hand, think of me while you wank tonight.” Her door closed with a bang, leaving the blond speechless. He kept looking back at it, smirk on his face. _The swot has a foul mouth, nowadays. And a sexy body. Damn her tits looked good under that blouse._

 

As in every room, a character description for the tonight’s event lay on the top of his bed. Draco had read his, a bit peeved with the typecasting of his part, but in the end, he could see the fun of it: _He was to play a wealthy boy slash criminal with a dubious background and had loaned quite an amount to two wizards. One paid it nicely, but the other one needed a warning, enter his attendance at the party. All eyes were going to be directed at him, and they'll push on to call the Aurors, but it is in Draco's best interest to focus on his own investigation._ The description of this event appealed to him, and he was eager to start. Especially with riling up the witch, it was his favourite sport after Quidditch.

 

-oOo-

 

Hermione bounced on her bed as she let herself fall back. The ferret looked sexier than he used to, but his mouth remained even filthy. _As if I would shag him. I’m here for this mystery thing not to land on the first dick I encounter. My interest isn’t focussed on testing the Slytherin sex god gossip anyway._

 

She took her favourite dress out of her suitcase, a navy halter neck with a sweetheart neckline, plus the lacy knickers to go along, forgoing the bra. Draco’s comment brought her mischievous side above, and with the dress giving the necessary assistance, her bosom didn’t need extra support.

 

_I feel generous today… he can have the extra visuals to feed his wank session tonight._

 

Leaving her naughty thoughts for what they were, she read her character description: _A mystery woman who knew the victim but no one else. You had been seen speaking to him quite a few times that night, and it made you suspicious. It was in your best interest, to focus on your own investigation because you have skeletons to hide._

 

_Bring it on, Hannah! I bet it’s Malfoy._

 

-oOo-

 

Hermione entered the bar, thrilled to see Harry and Ginny already sipping from a Gin-Tonic. “Oh, it’s so great to see you. I’m glad you made it.” The habitual hugs followed, plus the usual questions about the welfare of James, her godson.

 

"He didn't mind to see us leave, Hermione, Uncle George made sure of it." Ginny took Hermione's arm and turned her around, "Girl, you're wearing a killer dress. The back was almost bare. Let me guess, no…"

 

Harry blushed, coughing, “Too much information, darling.”

 

“I ran into a ferret, it seems he’s my neighbour tonight. The pompous git invited me into a trio with a bint tonight, which I declined, wishing him a nice evening with his fist around his dick.”

 

"You’re on fire, girl. One for Hermione!" The witches high-fived. "Then, you decided to show off your goodies to the git, so he has some material for tonight?"

 

“Sort of, plus I love this dress.” She smoothed the fabric around her hips.

 

-oOo-

 

Within hearing distance, a small group of Slytherins followed Hermione’s conversation.

 

“Your next door’s witch is the swot, eh?” Blaise gave the brunette a once over, “Hello, there. The witch has become quite a swan: nice arse, reasonably sized tits. Even the face is no longer ugly; if only the mouth didn’t spill so much nonsense, I would go for it, myself.”

 

“Please, be my guest. Seduce the know-it-all. Maybe shag her senseless, showing her what a true Slytherin excels at.”

 

Pansy coughed, “Depends on the wizard. Many are full of talk and lack of action-type.”

 

Draco frowned, “Did I ever give you a reason to complain?”

 

“Your ego can’t handle the truth.” She pat him on the head, condescending.

 

Ron entered the bar last minute, panting. “Just on time. Hi, Harry, Ginny. Hello, Hermione.” Kisses were traded, one more affectionate than the other.

 

A bell chimed, announcing dinner time.

 

Pansy gossiped to Blaise, “Seems there’s trouble in paradise.”

 

“Cara, you’re following the old news. The ginger is married to a Susan, who’s about to sprout the next Weasel. I’m actually surprised she isn’t here.”

 

Draco sat down his glass, “How are you up to date with all the news?”

 

“I happen to maintain connections, especially the interesting ones. For your information, I know all about the Weasel from his cool twin, George; the man and I spend quite a time snookering. It seems the ginger and the swot were a bad joint-venture, but now they went each their own way, they get along better.”

 

“Maybe the sex was not satisfying enough, for the rat. I can imagine the know-it-all following the step-by-step instructions on her dummies book.”

 

A tap on Draco’s shoulder startled him, “If you really want to know, Malfoy, I’m not shy of a good shag against the wall, or a little bit of spanking. But then again, I didn’t ask you for advice.” Hermione gave the blond a once-over, “I was almost tempted to offer you a blow job tonight. You know the deal I’m sure: one-night-stand, scratch the itch, satisfy the curiosity, test the gossip. I was tempted, alright. Almost.”

 

Wiggling her hips explicitly, she stepped a little faster to catch up with her friends, giving Draco a cheeky grin.

 

-oOo-

 

To her chagrin, her designated seat was right across the git. The first course was served, smoked salmon and shrimp salad. Holding his gaze in hers, she took a shrimp by its tail, inserted it into her mouth and pulled the prawn teasingly slow out of her mouth, tongue licking at the top.

 

Draco dry-swallowed, Blaise grinned, and Pansy gave Hermione an appraising nod - the Slytherin witch loved to irk her best friend and take him down a notch.

 

The shrimp was finally devoured with a pull at the tail, while the teeth held it in place.

 

Draco needed to regain control.

 

Hannah entered the room suddenly, her robes billowing, “One of you has killed Neville!” The stretched finger pointed each guest one by one, “I’m calling the Auror’s. None of you leaves this place!

 

Draco went full in-character, “Calm down, Hannah. It’s just us here, nobody else, aside from the house elves. Let us find out first who did it before you call the MLE and get us into more trouble.”

 

“Malfoy, we all know who has no scruples when it comes to threats. From there to murder is just one step further.” Hermione latched on, hiding her fear of hidden skeletons going live.

 

“Granger, it wouldn’t be the first time a murder is committed at a woman’s hand. Maybe you’re the one who did it. Hannah, show us the body!”

 

Trembling, Hannah guided a single line of suspects towards the bathroom. Her hand flew to her mouth, to mute her scream at the sight of Neville, laying in the floor, bleeding severely from his fatal head wound. On the forehead, another gash, the silent evidence Neville’s fall against the lavatory after the attack.

 

Harry examined the wound, with the back of a pen. “It seems a bluntly shaped wound, quite deep. I suspect a heavy weighted murder weapon. The body is still warm, this must have happened very recently.”

 

“Who of you talked to Neville in the past hour? Two hours ago, Harry and I saw him check in Hermione into her room.” Ginny sounded shrill, foremost fearing Harry to be in the spotlight, after his murder assessment.

 

“Love, calm down. I’m innocent.”

 

Draco spoke up, the evil glint in his eyes. For once he could accuse scarhead and get away with it, “Says every criminal. In my eyes, you could have easily done it.”

 

“Why is that, ferret?”

 

Malfoy nipped from his glass of wine, “You were quick to assume Longbottom got hit by a...how did you say it? A heavy weighted murder weapon.” Hermione’s eyes sent death threats to him, for the condescending way he spoke, but she couldn’t do a thing about it. Coming to Harry’s defence would only make her position worse.

 

“Is there something in your eye, Granger?” He couldn’t avoid riling her up.

 

“Oh, dear. That’s the witty comeback of the year, right there.” She rolled her eyes with a lot of drama.

 

“Granger, you’re so weird sometimes.”

 

"Malfoy, I'm so glad you have something finally in common with me. Welcome to the club, my friend." Breaking out of character, everyone burst into laughter, at the blonds' expense.

 

“Poor Neville, he was such a nice wizard. Who would do a thing like this?” Ginny lamented, teary, hand on her bosom. “I can’t believe it…”

 

“Red, by the way you’re acting, I believe you might have an affair with the bloke.” Pansy threw her accusation with finesse.

 

“How dare you accuse me of such a profanity, I love my husband dearly.” She exchanged a nervous look between Harry and Hannah.

 

“You can love your husband as much as you like, Red,” Draco added. “It has never stopped anyone from having an extramarital affair.”

 

Blaise interrupted, “It seems you’re too eager to draw the guilt on someone else, Draco. But I saw Hermione talk with Neville, not so long ago. And it was quite animated by the looks.”

 

“It was about a project we both are working on. He was planning on bringing it out to the public. Besides, Ron was also late to the party.” _Talk_ _about_ _swinging the ball to another side,_ She thought, _damn Zabini, nice move._

 

“I was keeping an eye on Parkinson over there, she and Neville were walking back together.”

 

"I don't need a bodyguard. Longbottom and I were discussing the renovations. He was delighted to have found a good investor who loaned him the money he needed to get the Leaky at this amazing point." Pansy defied everyone to doubt her words.

 

Between the back and forth, all the guests took their place at the table for the main course. Accusing looks, curious glances and suspicious expressions. The time-out during the eating moment was not used in vain. All eager to find out the culprit.

 

Hannah acted as the mourning widow, dabbing the corner of her eye with a hankie provided by Blaise. Ginny overplaying the drama, while giving the vibe of a woman that had an affair with the victim. Ron staying low so no one would question his late arrival once more.

 

Draco engaged in a seducing contest with Hermione, receiving some probing fingers on his side from Pansy who got annoyed by the minute, from his overkill. Definitely, as Hermione used his every bite to meet with one of her provocative moves. Fork slid slowly out of her mouth, a male tongue licked more than obvious over a carrot biting it lightly on the tip.

 

Blaise cleared his throat, “It’s getting hot in here.” He was fanning himself fresh air.

 

Harry smirked, “Guilty becoming too heavy, Zabini? If you admit to committing the murder, your soul will find some peace.”

 

“My soul is clean, Potter. Cleaner than yours.”

 

“Neville is a good friend of mine, Zabini, I didn’t kill him.” The game was back on. “Where were you, before we saw you at the bar, talking to your _mates_.”

 

"I checked in with him, and he showed me my room. He left after, and I didn't see him anymore."

 

“But I saw you shadow him, Blaise.” Pansy cleaned her mouth on the napkin.

 

“As I noticed you talking to him, very intimate, and Granger over there.” When you corner a snake, it strikes back. “Just like I saw our friend Draco here, exchange a few words.”

 

“Isn’t this your writing, Malfoy?” Hannah presented the second evidence. “It says, ‘ _Pay up or Die!_ ' in curly handwriting."

 

“I have no idea how that note got there, it was meant for Blaise. To remind him of a few overdue payments.”

 

"Do you threaten your friends often, Malfoy?" Pouring herself some more wine, Hermione tasted it with a patronising smile. "What a friend you are… but then again, everyone knows your businesses aren't all legal. You're into some shady stuff."

 

“You know nothing about my businesses and be careful when treading dangerous ground. You never know who might be listening. Listen good, Granger. When people copy blokes like Neville, who lend a considerable amount of money from me, but - much unlike Longbottom who’s been clearing his dues as agreed - my mate Blaise here uses excuse after excuse to settle his promised installments.”

 

Blaise turned beet red, “Business didn’t go as expected. I’ve promised you…”

 

A pale hand waved the apology off, “It’s all about promises and empty words, my friend. You lended from me, knowing very well with who you’re dealing with.” Draco checked out his nails, gazing towards Hermione from under his lashes. This silent game of theirs was turning him on, more than he expected. “Besides, Pansy, what did you discuss so intimately with Neville?”

 

“It wasn’t intimate, it was in a public area, anyone could see…”

 

Blaise sipped his wine, “Not from my point of view. It was so intimate that you never noticed Weasel here checking you out.”

 

“I didn’t check Parkinson out, the idea alone. I’m a married man.” Ron was outrageous.

 

Ginny impersonated Draco including his drawling accent, “You can love your wife as much as you like, brother. It doesn’t stop anyone from having an extramarital affair.” Draco winked in approval.

 

“I’m not cheating on my wife, Ginny!”

 

Dessert was served, and immediately, Draco thought he would melt faster than his ice-cream. Hermione's first spoon was swept by her tongue before it entered her mouth to clean it up from the vanilla goody. Just moments earlier, she had smooth an invisible crease at her bosom, squeezing one mound stealthily without moving her eyes away from his.

 

He was undoubtedly blushing, Hermione's seducing game something he underestimated.

 

The back and forth of accusations was almost lost on him, he was in a trance watching her every move, her every bite. But unlike him, Hermione did listen carefully, relieved not to be anymore in the centre of attention.

 

Her mind raced at a hundred miles per hour, ruling out a few but keeping others in her gaze, plus driving the git crazy. He had brought a hand to his crotch at the moment he thought she didn't see. As if something needed shifting inside his pants, _serves him just fine. The swot following the instructions of her dummies book. Puh._

 

Draco had lost track of the evening completely, by the time dinner was over, and Hannah instructed everyone to call it a night and get some good sleep as she expected tomorrow everyone's guess. As a final piece of evidence, she revealed a bloody marble paperweight.

 

Harry yelled, "I was right! It is a heavy weighted blunt murder weapon." Every pair of eyes turned to him, and he defended swiftly, "I didn't do it, I just guessed it correctly."

 

-oOo-

 

Hermione didn't go upstairs straight away but decided to drink a nice cuppa with Ginny, now the game was on a time-out for everyone.

 

“Are you enjoying this?”

 

“It’s funnier than I expected. Acting a character out is quite amusing.”

 

“Hitting on a git seems to be also very amusing ‘Mione.”

 

“Ah, it’s a sport of mine. It’s a workout for my sassy brain cells.” Her grin got hidden behind her teacup. “The damn ferret with his invitation for a little trio messed with my head.”

 

“You are truly considering a ride between the sheets with the Slytherin Sex God?” Ginny’s eyes were wide.

 

“It’s been a while you know. My latest dates end before I even left the bar. I didn’t know there were so many dull wizards.” She blew a rebel curl out of her face. “I would be crazy to turn down an invitation for a good workout if you get what I mean.”

 

“Oh, sister… go grab some pale arse.”

 

“I’m not going to knock on his door, for Merlin's sake. What do expect me to say? ‘ _Hey, ferret, do you remember that shag offer? I’m taking it_!' Ginny, I might be in need, but I'm not that desperate."

 

"Hermione, you're hilarious. So that Andrew guy you met last weekend?"

 

“Had a brain the size of a green pea. The one before, was a closeted wizard if you ask me, he was ogling the guy next to us more than he looked at my face.” She still got the shivers. “My dear Ginny, I’m going to bed, write down some of my thoughts. Tomorrow, we’ll breakfast together?”

 

"Yes, madam!" Kisses on the cheek and Hermione went up the stairs, lost in thought. She took notes in her little notepad she shrunk and hid inside her small bag. Holding halt at the door, she flicked her wand, entered the room, closing the door with her foot.

 

Absent-minded, she threw her bag over the table, that slid over the top and fell with a plop on the floor at the other side. She kicked her heels off and gazed at the ceiling, thinking, while she bit in her quill.

 

“Oh, please, sweetheart. Make yourself at home.”

 

Her gaze followed the path of the voice, and she deadpanned.

 

Draco lied in his bed, naked, while his hand stroked his dick, erect as a flagpole, “Do you like what you see? Want to join?”

 

It took her a few moments to fully grasp the scene, “This is my room, Malfoy. Get your arse out of my bed and go wank somewhere else.”

 

“I knew it, your brain is on holiday. This is a lame version of you, parading around this place. In case you haven’t noticed, this is room nine. My room. Somehow, Longbottom linked your wand to my door.” A bell ringed inside Hermione’s head. “Unless you want to join my one-man game and turn it into a nice shag, be my guest and leave me. I was having nice thoughts of your tits and arse, while excluding that annoying mouth of yours.”

 

“You...You…” He never stopped rubbing his dick, holding her gaze in his, fully aroused.

 

Hermione fetched her bag, turned around with her shoes in her hands, and opened the door, closing it with a bang behind her. The walls shook from the force. She didn’t move forward.

 

“Why the fuck not?” Reconsidering the whole situation, she turned around, opened Draco’s door once more, throwing all her items in her hand on the floor. Taking decisive steps, she undressed, down to her knickers, and, straddling his hips, she shoved the cross to the side and paled herself on his rock hard cock. Hermione bet it had grown harder from watching her strip.

 

“Oh, fuck, Malfoy. You fill me so well.”

 

Draco growled, grabbed her hips in a vice hold and moved her up and down on his dick, in need of friction, “Granger, witch, you’re killing me.” He rose up, keeping her in his lap, her skin slapping on his, thighs working out to keep a maddening rhythm, while the hands helped her to keep the pace. Freeing one of his hand, he kneaded a jiggling breast, bringing the nipple to his mouth and sucking on it, as a man thirsty for that one last drop of water.

 

"Perfect tits, Granger. You have the most amazing pair of tits, made to be sucked and pinched." Acting on his words, she hissed from pleasure when he tweaked one and then the other, until they were little taut nubs, asking to be bit. His teeth closed around one, biting gently and rubbing the top with his tongue. Her legs snaked tightly around his waist, and she used her core strength to ride his cock, smiling huskily when Draco hid his face between the valley of her breasts. "Fuck, woman."

 

He flipped them without warning, slid down her body and unleashed a merciless attack on her clit, while his fingers pumped inside her, two at first and soon he added a third to make her completely wanton. She jerked from pleasure, he did know how to please a woman, keeping her thighs wide open with his free hand. “Play with your tits, witch. Pinch in your nipples, yes like that…”

 

His tongue drove her mad, licking and pressing on her nub, mercilessly. Draco fingered her fast and deep, rising up to tower over her, kissing her mouth and letting her taste her own juices he collected just before. The squelching noises coming from her pussy increased both their arousals, but he wanted to bring her over the edge before sinking his steel-hard cock back into her heat. “Come for me, Granger. Squeeze my fingers inside your pussy. Want me to rub you here?” A finger pressed against the sensitive hidden place. The thumb followed the motions, rubbing figure eights on her clit with the same intensity. “Cum, love. Let it go.”

 

She spoke incoherent words, “Fuck...Malfoy...Merlin...oh right there… harder...please...agh!”

Her walls tightened around his fingers in a vice hold, her back arching from the bed in surrender, “Draco.”

 

“Yes, Granger, cry my name. What a beauty you are...cumming for me like this.” He kept pumping, riding her waves out. His smile one of sheer pleasure to see her come undone by his doing. He couldn’t wait to bury his dick inside her hot cavern. Hooking both her legs over his forearms, he rose her arse and thrust deep, as deep as she could take him, her moans a blessing in his ears.

 

Draco couldn't take away his eyes from where his cock entered her. It glistened from her wetness, gliding effortlessly in and out. He kissed her passionately, his tongue duelling with hers at the same pace as he fucked her. He stopped, flipped her on her fours and slapping her globe, he aligned himself and demanded her pussy again as his. "I can't get enough of you".

 

She looked at him, eyes blurred, “More.”

 

“What?”

 

“Do it again, Malfoy. Fuck me senseless while you spank my arse.” A new slap, “Yes, fuck.”

 

“I’m not going to last long, woman. But I’m not going down alone.” He slapped her arse with small pauses, never hitting the same place twice, the other hand holding a globe apart so he could watch his cock fuck her. Releasing her arse, his hand snaked around and pinched her clit, rubbing it with pressure. When he pushed, she pushed back, the head of his dick hitting her walls until its very end.

 

Her elbows gave out, her face now resting on the bed, while her arse stood high in the air. A new angle became possible, and she tensed from desire, grunting loud while the waves of pleasure overtook her senses. Draco growled and rutted into her until he spilt his seed in hot spurts, his hips thrust erratically.

 

Draco fell to his side, Hermione caving in and landing on her belly, both panting from exhaustion. "Granger…"

 

“Shut up, my brain is not working.” She giggled between breaths, flipping on her back, arm over her head. “You earn your title.”

 

“What are you…?”

 

“You are the Slytherin Sex God. You deserve the honour.”

 

“Oh, balls. Not you too.” He grunted, “That’s a title Pansy created to harass me. All the witches and then some ran after my arse since then.”

 

“Didn’t you shag everything that wore a skirt, aside from me, the mudblood?”

 

“You should really wait until your brain rebooted. You’re speaking gibberish.” He rolled to her side, head resting on his palm. “You know...Granger?” A finger traced her cheekbone, climbing over the mound of her breast and tracing the areola. Her eyes followed every move. The nipple tensed. “I wouldn’t mind a repeat, on another day. Confirm our chemistry between the sheets, sort of friends with benefits.”

 

“Malfoy, this was nice. But I’m not desperate.” She climbed out of bed, put on her dress without bothering with her knickers and grabbed her other stuff. “Thank you for scratching the itch. It has been a while.”

 

“You don’t have to leave, Granger.”

 

“I don’t want to be bothered with the Malfoy snores.” She threw him a kiss. “Sleep tight, git.”

 

"Sweet dreams, swot." The door fell closed behind her, and he fell on his back. "Fuck. Finding someone after a shag like that will be hard. I could get addicted to this woman." Sleep took over, with a smile on his face.

 

-oOo-

 

A loud knock on her door woke her up, and she whined. "It's only 7 am!"

 

Staggering, she opened the door, annoyed with the insistent knocking, and was swiped from her feet by a blond blur that dragged her to the shower. He put her on her feet, pulled her knickers down her legs and settled her under the showerhead. Taking off the little he put on, Draco turned on the hot stream, grabbed her by the hips and hoisted her until her legs wrapped around his waist. "I wanted to test your taste for a shag in the shower."

 

His hand did its magic until she was ready for him. She never took off her eyes from him, mesmerised by the grey, roaming over the firm shape of his body, her hands stroking over the muscled plains on his back. He kissed her lips, bit in her earlobe, feasted on her throat and tits. No words were said, only moans, grunts and growls. Until neither could hold and one pushed the other over the edge with a scream. The rutting from his hips pushing her higher up the wall, her hands holding for dear on his strong shoulders.

 

It was wild, merciless and the best in a while for both.

 

Surprisingly enough, Draco ended it with soft caresses, her legs sliding down his. He washed her hair, her whole body and he let her return the favour. Fingers traced over scars, face scrunching, thinking about the pain that came with them. Near the end, he grabbed her fist, brought her arm to his mouth and kissed letter per letter, the timeless reminder of her encounter with his derailed aunt. It was as if he apologised for every single one of them.

 

He rinsed them both a last time, turned down the water and wrapped a fluffy towel around her frame. He contented himself with one around his waist.

“You can take care of yourself from here.” He stole one last kiss, “See you at breakfast.”

 

Hermione didn’t move a finger.

 

-oOo-

 

It was nearly impossible for her to keep a straight face when she joined everyone at the breakfast nook. Draco gave her a once-over, nodding in approval of her clothing choice, skinny fit jeans and a cropped shirt that revealed a patch of her tight belly.

 

The royal offerings of food - and her awakened hunger thanks to the earlier shag - pushed her to make pickings out of the most sugary items on display. Juicy strawberries, chocolate pastry with white frosting, a huge croissant and some more, filled her plate.

 

“Are you hungry, Hermione? Where are the responsible, healthy choices? Wheat bread, a slice of cheese?” Harry teased her, not used to see her grab this type of food.

 

Ginny whispered, “If I didn’t know better, you look like you took a ride on a…”

 

“Ginny!” Harry flushed.

 

“She’s a healthy young woman, with normal needs, nothing wrong with scratching an itch.”

 

“But, sweetheart, this is not the place to discuss them.”

 

Ron entered the room, hair uncombed, as usual. “Discuss what?”

 

“Hermione’s one-nig-” Harry covered Ginny’s mouth before she could finish.

 

If there were any doubts, Hermione’s cheeky smile killed them by the roots.

 

“Oh.” Ron munched on a pastry. “Someone, we know?”

 

“A certain rodent.”

 

“Are you that desperate, ‘Mione?” Ron frowned after Ginny’s answer. “I know a wizard, a good friend, I can set you up…”

 

“Ron, please. The last thing I need is my ex-boyfriend to hook me up with a blind date. No, I’m not desperate but simply took what has been offered. Are you  done with criticising my choices?”

 

Hannah entered at that precise moment, “Good morning. Thank you for your enthusiastic performances yesterday night. I went over all the votes, and it’s a tie.” She looked behind her, and Neville entered the room carrying two mini trophy’s of chocolate, the wizard healthy and well, grinning wide.

 

“I enjoyed the few people accusing me of being unfaithful to my wife. Which I’m not!” A general chuckle filled the room.

 

"The winners are Draco Malfoy, and..." Mild applause from the Gryffindor table, Hermione rolling her eyes at his arrogant stance, "...Hermione Granger." Tables were turned. Now it was the snakes who cut down on the cheering.

 

Trophies were handed over.

 

“It’s not their first win of the day.” Ginny’s comment met a smirking smile from Pansy, who guessed as much. Draco was overly cheery, not his usual self.

 

“Who reveals the murderer?” Neville pointed at Draco who motioned Hermione to do the odds.

 

“The criminal of the night is Blaise!” Harry frowned, he bet on Draco the whole time. “Harry, he had the motive.” Facing the Slytherin, she continued, “You wanted to steal Neville’s project to hand it over to Draco as a form of payment. He caught you in the deed and in a panicked moment, you did something rash.”

 

“How did you guess?” Blaise pouted like a toddler.

 

“You never looked at me straight in the eye, and how you kept pushing others as possible murderers,” Hermione confessed what tipped her off.

 

“Mate, I know you through and through. You can’t even put up a poker face for a game of pretend. Don’t quit your job just yet, you suck at acting, Blaise.”

 

Receiving congratulations from her peers, Hermione broke the trophy in small pieces and shared the chocolate. Draco bit the top of his and ate it all alone up, sipping in between from his tea.

 

“Can’t you be more like Granger over there, Draco? She’s at least sharing her winnings with her friends.

 

“I won, Pansy. Not you. The trophy is mine alone. Next time, pay more attention to the game. On who did you bet?”

 

“The Weasel.”

 

“He can go with Blaise to the acting school too…” He threw the last chunk into his mouth, grinning.

 

-oOo-

 

Outside the Leaky, friends said goodbye and returned home. Draco waited a moment to catch Hermione alone, side-eyeing Harry and Ron for their not-so-obvious looks of concern. “Tell your watchdogs that I’m not here to do you harm.”

 

“Malfoy, this is a free country, they can do whatever they please. What is it that you want?”

 

“Never mind, Granger.” Hermione held him back, as he was about to walk away.

 

“Don’t be a coward.”

 

“I’m not.” He gritted, “For a minute, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go dinner with me.”

 

"You're asking me on a date?" The surprise was written all over her face. "Malfoy, you and I, it was a one-time thing. You despise me, and the feeling is mutual. Scratch the itch, remember? I'm not looking for an encore." She redrew a few steps, "I wish you a good life, git. I'll remember you as the true Slytherin Sex God, you do earn the title."

 

Rejoining Harry and Ron, she left him stunned behind. _He’s not used to be rejected. There’s always a first, methinks._

 

She didn't take fate into account, karma had something else in mind...

  



End file.
